


Photo Finish

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Photo Finish

“Ok everyone, lets take five. Kiro, you can go ahead and get changed while we get the new backdrop and props set up.”

The photo shoot had been going well when the photographer called for a break. I was scribbling a few quick notes down when Kiro jogged up to me.

“Hey Miss Chips, you got a minute? I had something I wanted to talk to you about, but I need to get changed. Mind coming with me?” He flashed me one of those dazzling smiles that even I can’t say no to.

“Sure.” I giggled. I slid my notebook in my bag as he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the dressing area. We walked up to the row of curtained cubicles up against the back wall used by the models for the shoots going on today. Ours was the last one still rolling, so we had the studio to ourselves. We walked past a few until we came to the one with his named pinned to the fabric. 

Dropping his hand, I gave him a playful shove towards his room. “I’ll wait outside while you get changed. We can still talk through the curtain while you get ready.” I started shuffling in my bag looking for my pen to take notes if needed.

“Or…” he said, taking a quick glance around before taking my hand again “we meet somewhere private.” His eyes flickered with mischief as he started to sprint, dragging me behind him to the end of the row and in through the last partition.

“Kiro, what are you doing?” I whispered frantically as he took my bag from me, dropping it on the floor.

“Buying us some time.” He grinned as he wrapped me in a bear hug pressing his lips to mine, slipping his tongue in as he walks me back pressing me up against the back wall. I fight back but it is halfhearted. I break the kiss, trying to catch my breath from the sudden attack.

“Kiro we are at work. We agreed to be professional.” I scolded trying look more pissed off than I really was. It was a sweet thrill having him pull me in here for a minute of alone time without Savin’s hawk like eyes on us.

“I am being totally professional.” He groaned. “I can’t very well go in front of the camera with this now can I.” He ground his hips into mine rubbing his well concealed erection against me. What on earth?

“How did you get a hard on here of all places?” I was starting to feel warm as he came closer sucking my earlobe between his lips to nibble gently, arms caging me in place. I shivered at the sensation, running my hands up the firm muscles of his chest.

“It was you.” He breathed in my ear. “I saw you watching me, that look in your eye, the one that says Kiro is all mine.” He slid a hand up my thigh inching ever closer to my now damp panties. “All I could think was how I want to make you mine again.” He slipped a warm palm between my legs starting to rub as he kept whispering to me.

“I was not giving you any such look.” My breath caught as he pulled the fabric aside to slide a finger inside me, hooking the finger, knowing exactly where to touch. I trembled as he added a second and started thrusting his fingers in slowly making me moan softly as he kissed my neck.

“Don’t try to lie to me.” He pulled his fingers out showing me the juices dripping down his fingers. “Your body will bust you every time.” He smirked. He sucked his fingers, tasting me and humming his approval. “I’ll just need you to keep quiet. Don’t want someone to find us.” He kissed me again before spinning me around to face the wall. “Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs a bit.” He instructed as he took off his shirt, tossing it on top of my bag. I squirmed as I heard his zipper and belt buckle come undone as he stepped up behind me hiking up my skirt to pressing his length against my ass.

“If you don’t hurry, we are so going to get caught.” I whispered.

“Oh, so now your game huh?” He wrapped a hand around my hip pulling me into a better position. “Perfect.” He murmured pulling my panties aside and pressing his cock inside. I quivered at the feeling of him stretching me as I moaned. 

“Hey, we gotta keep it down. Unless you want to get caught.

“Just fuck me already.” I hissed impatiently. He started it and now I needed it.

“I have awakened the beast.” He smirked as he started thrusting, hands firmly gripping my hips. I rocked back meeting his thrusts, enjoying the soft slap of skin on skin. It stoked the fire quickly building within, burning hotter by the second. I reached back with one hand to grab his arm urging him faster. He bent over to hover by my ear. 

“You like this don’t you? The possibility of being caught turns you on. Deny it if you want but I can tell. Your clenching me tighter just thinking about it.” He grunted as he gave me a few harder thrusts. I let go of his arm, shoving my hand in my mouth and biting down to stifle a scream of pleasure.

“Kiro!” We froze as his name rang out in the changing area. How long have we been if Savin is looking for Kiro? We hear shoes clicking as he starts to walk to the dressing rooms.

“Fuck!” Kiro whispers in a panic. “We will have to speed things up.” He wraps a hand over my mouth, pulling me up and pressing me up against the wall to slam into me with everything he has. I’m lucky he thought to cover my mouth, muffling my cries as he pounds faster. “I’m nearly there. I want you to cum with me.” He pants, breathing ragged as I push my hips back to angle him to hit my front wall more.

“Kiro!” Savin sounds closer this time and we hear him start ripping open curtains.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Kiro starts chanting as the shoes tap closer. The thundering of my heart is nearly deafening but that doesn’t stop the orgasm that rips through me, leaving a small puddle on the floor in its wake. My pussy clamps around him as he slams hard once more. 

“Oh fuck!” He quietly moans as he pulses inside me, pumping slowly a few more times.

“Kiro!” He’s only a few curtains down! 

Kiro quickly pulls out, dropping my skirt into place and trying to pull himself together. The sudden lack of support makes me realize just how weak my legs feel and they wobble as I try to stand.

“Here.” He grabs me before I fall turning me around and pushing me back up against the wall kissing me deeply as the curtain gets ripped back by an extremely pissed off Savin.

"Your delaying production for a makeout session. Are you kidding me Kiro?" Savin storms up to us, eyes locked on his wayword star.

"Sorry Sav. I guess I lost track of time." Kiro said sheepishly.

"Why do you have to make my job so damn difficult and then I still feel like the bad guy. Will you just please go get changed and head to the set?" Savin signs in frustration, rubbing his temples.

"Yes sir, boss man sir. I'm on it." Kiro bends over to scoop up his discarded shirt, tossing it over his shoulder as he walks out. Savin starts after him but Kiro pops his head back around the curtain. "Hey, make sure you hang out til we are done with the shoot. I'm done for the day after this. I'll take you home." He says with a wink earning an eye roll from Savin.

"Keep it in your pants Kiro." Savin groans pushing him out and closing the curtain leaving me alone to fan my flaming face as a mix of Kiro and I slowly drips down my leg.


End file.
